


I'll get you what you need

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, DOG FUCKING, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Lots of licking oops, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Yuuri, Parent/Child Incest, Pochaporn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Taking Suggestions, Voyeurism, literal dog fucking like he puts his cock in a dog, omg i mustve left my morals in my other pants sorry, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri and dog(s). Mostly bestiality fic collection where I write Yuuri, Pochayuuri, and Viktor getting pounded! With other taboo chapters included.Read begining notes for description of each chapter and author notes![On Hold! Suggestions closed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're not into bestiality, I just like to see Yuuri and Viktor get plowed by dogs. Inspired by nailivserenity007's fic, which brought me much happiness.  
> I have no shame, give me your lewdest fantasies and what you like to see  
> ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> Vicchan is a standard poodle in every universe!
> 
> Chapter descriptions: 
> 
> Ch-1: Yuuri/Vicchan: Yuuri fucked by Vicchan
> 
> Ch-2: Yuuri/Vicchan: Yuuri fucked by Vicchan, again
> 
> Ch-3: Yuuri/Viktor, Vicchan/Yuuri/Makka/Viktor: Yuuri fucked by Makka and Vicchan, Viktor watches
> 
> Ch-4: Pochayuuri/Viktor: Pocha receives a blowjob
> 
> Ch-5: M/V/Y/VIK, again: Viktor fucked by Makka, Yuuri by Vicchan
> 
> Ch-6: Pocha/Makka/Viktor: Pocha used as fleshlight on Makka by Viktor
> 
> Ch-7: Yuri Plisetsky solo voyeurism w/ Yuuri/Makka
> 
> Ch-8: M/V/Y/VIK, again: Yuuri gets fucked by Makka, eaten out and fucked again (and again, by implication)
> 
> Ch-9: Yuuri's first time with Vicchan
> 
> Ch-10: Omega Yuuri fucked by the dogs and Alpha Viktor
> 
> Ch-11: Pocha used by Viktor & Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> Ch-12: Omega Yuuri fucked by his father and his sister and then his mentor (drabbles)
> 
> Ch-13: Makkachin is ass-fucked by Yuuri and Viktor masturbates to it

    It always happens while it's quiet. This night is no different than the ones they usually share. Yuuri lies beneath the covers facing Vicchan, tension high while the onsen quiets down around them. 

“A bit longer, Vicchan…” he murmurs into the moonlit room as the noise lessens.

In a few minutes, his family is asleep, and with a jolt of arousal, Yuuri reaches down beneath the covers and fondles Vicchan’s furry, flaccid cock. He hardens quickly beneath Yuuri’s familiar hand. 

“C'mon, Vicchan…” he whispers hotly, the feel of his best friend's slick cock in his grip getting Yuuri to full hardness near immediately. “I want it in my mouth today, give it to me.” 

When Vicchan humps harshly through his fist, Yuuri speeds up and milks him as precum oozes from the tip of the dog's hard cock. Yuuri slides down, Vicchan rolls over. He knows exactly what to do, exactly what to expect. 

He still thrusts quickly when Yuuri slides his tongue over his hole and sucks a bit, placing a hot kiss over the head of Vicchan's dick. With a quick movement, he slides all of it into his mouth, until the head touches the back of his throat. 

'Please, please, please…’ Yuuri thinks, bobbing up and down on Vicchan's hard prick, sliding his tongue around the straining length until Vicchan takes control and stands, Yuuri following lying on his back. 

His mouth stays on Vicchan's cock as he thrusts and fucks into his owner’s wet throat, slick sounds filling the room as he practically humps Yuuri's head. Before he can finish, Yuuri pulls off and let's the cum dribble down his chin a little.

It's his favourite part, the musky, salty odor filling his mouth and down his throat. Vicchan doesn't look to bothered as Yuuri tilts his head up, letting Vicchan lap the cum off of his chin, tongue lapping across Yuuri’s mouth, behind his teeth. His hips buck forward helplessly as Vicchan’s tongue repeatedly moves against his, standing above him as he cleans the flavour of himself out of Yuuri’s mouth. He tastes like his teeth cleaner, Yuuri thinks distantly as his dog enjoys his mouth for second time, until Yuuri decides his erection needs relief as well. 

He breaks their mimic of a kiss as he shimmies his joggers off of his hips, having not bothered with underwear per usual. Vicchan turns around to move down toward Yuuri's cock, rubbing his cold nose over Yuuri's weeping cock before lapping at the precum dribbling down the sides. Yuuri thrusts forward and stifles a whimper as Vicchan licks a few times, arousal burning hot through his veins as his dog laps at his cock. 

“I want you to put it in me tonight Vicchan,” he murmurs in a shaky voice, his face flushed and hot. He slips out the small bottle of water-based lube from beneath his pillow, having known what he'd wanted during their daily playtime.

He squeezes it over his asshole in a good amount before easing a finger into himself, relaxing his body until he can add another, and another. He's panting hard now, and with his lube covered hand, proceeds to pump Vicchan's cock as he fingers himself. 

Vicchan thrusts hard, and Yuuri decides he needs it now. Turning over onto all fours, he rests his forehead onto the mattress. 

“Fuck me, Vicchan, put it in!” He forgets to be quiet as he begs hotly, so horny that it hurts. “Breed me like a bitch!” 

Ass up, he knows what to expect now. 

“Fuck!” He pants as Vicchan presses his belly onto Yuuri’s back and wraps his front legs around Yuuri. Vicchan's thick cock pushes into his body, panting loudly above his bent over owner. His hips piston fast as he penetrates Yuuri harshly, slick noise filling the room as copious amounts of precum spills into Yuuri's tight asshole mix with the lube. It sounds good to Yuuri's ears, the sound of their panting and heated fucking filling his ears as he's bent over. 

“Breed me, fuck puppies into me, c'mon c'mon…!” He whines as saliva drips down from his mouth onto his maroon sheets. “Do you like it? Do you like how my ass feels around your cock?” 

Vicchan lets out a short answering growl as he humps his owner harshly, and then he's cumming hard, popping his knot past Yuuri's tight rim. 

Yuuri takes his cock into hand as he's stretched tight on Vicchan's knot and jerks himself off hard and fast, his own precum serving as lubrication to lessen the friction. 

With a curse, he cums hard onto his bedsheets. 

 

When Vicchan's knot goes down, he slides out of Yuuri's loosened hole, cum dribbling down his ass and down his thighs and balls. Dutiful as always, Vicchan laps his cum out of Yuuri, off of his skin, and Yuuri can't help it when his cock fills again as Vicchan's tongue slides deep into his asshole with rapid lapping. The noise is excruciatingly arousing, wet and noisy. 

“What do you say to another round?” He whispers as he sees Vicchan's own erection hanging heavy between his legs. 


	2. Vicchan fucking Yuuri, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicchan and Yuuri fuck again lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want a specific setting and characters, ex. Makka/Viktor/Yuuri, Makka/Yuuri/Vicchan, or all 4, I don't know. I'm the kind who likes to see Viktor and Yuuri get banged either way. 
> 
> Kudos appreciated! 
> 
> Looks odd because uploaded on mobile, ha.

  


          

  


                Yuuri thanks his lucky stars on Saturday, when his parents announce a grocery trip and Mari decides to tag along. He tries not to seem to eager when he declines, though his eyes dart toward Vicchan who's resting beside the table in his excitement. 

His family leaves with the cloth bags in their arms and he's alone. 

"C'mere Vicchan," he smiles and turns to walk to his room, knowing his loyal companion will follow at his heels. He slides the door shut behind him, the evening sky leaving the room in a dark blue light, and turns to meet Vicchan's eyes. 

He's already panting excitedly, tail wagging, and in a split second he's scrabbling at Yuuri's midsection and upper thighs for purchase as he humps his half-hard cock over his owner's leg. 

Yuuri starts, and then smiles giddily when he realizes Vicchan is so excited and he hasn't even been touched properly yet. He indulges Vicchan a bit, extending his leg a bit more to let Vicchan thrust his wet prick accross his owner. 

"Good boy, good boy..." Yuuri smiles down at his dog, and lifts his shirt above his chest to pull and rub his thumbs at his nipples. He pinches them between his forefinger and thumb, and pulls a bit. He allows himself to make more noise, and drops to his knees onto the hardwood flooring, thus dislodging Vicchan's place on his leg.

He rubs his hand over Vicchan's cock, pumping a few times and using his thumb to swipe some of the precum dripping off of the tip of Vicchan's cock. 

Bringing his fingers back to his chest, he swipes the cum over his nipples and shudders at the warmth and stimulation as he presses his nipple down with his thumb, and sticks his chest out the slightest bit. Vicchan gladly indulges him and laps the cum off of his owner's pert nipples, pressing closer and making Yuuri moan with the pressure of it. 

He decides to move from the floor onto the bed, removing his shirt, pants and underwear following onto the floor. His own cock is painfully hard, but he doesn't touch himself just yet.

After settling on the bed, Vicchan gladly follows with his prick still standing between his legs, straining and red, wet with precum and more slipping out of the hole on the head of it. 

Yuuri pats the bed, and Vicchan rolls over, directly in the middle of the bed. Yuuri smiles, and decides to finally to bring them both to a finish. 

He kneels over Vicchan, a knee on either side and lowers himself onto his dog's slick cock, dick to dick. He wraps his hand around them both, fingers barely fitted around their combined lengths and jerks them off hard and fast. The squelch of their cum makes Yuuri thrust harder, and Vicchan decides he wants further pleasure. 

Vicchan rolls over and Yuuri lets him, moving onto his stomach and sticking his ass up. Vicchan happily runs his tongue over Yuuri's tight rim and licks into Yuuri's heated body, lapping deep inside of Yuuri's ass and leaving Yuuri leaking onto the sheets below him. 

When Yuuri feels his ass has been thoroughly wetted by Vicchan's saliva, he shoves two fingers inside of himself after relaxing his muscles. In and out, he fucks himself on his fingers until he decides he's ready for Vicchan's prick. 

"Go on, put it inside of me!" Yuuri pants, lifting his ass up further. "Split me open on your knot, fuck me!" 

And Vicchan does, gladly. 


	3. Yuuri is fucked by Makka and Vicchan while Vikor watches?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor doesn't know he's not the only one with a craving for dog cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two suggestions for Yuuri to be fucked by Makka and Vicchan, and one for Viktor to film (I only fit in a bit at the end, I hope it's okay)  
> In this universe Vicchan lives and is a standard poodle.
> 
>  
> 
> If you ever jerk it to one of my fics please tell me cause that's a big compliment lmao let me know what gets you riled up so I can up the kink factor when I write the next one 
> 
> Kudos appreciated!

Viktor had always known he was some type of freak.

He was far too deep to even deny it, and couldn't even find shame in his odd sexual cravings as time went on. It was always him and Makkachin, after Makkachin had grown big enough to knock Viktor over, they had come together in a relationship deeper than simply best friends. 

After many years of bending over for his beloved poodle, meeting Yuuri was a realization.

He’d never been more attracted to anyone, not anyone until Yuuri had turned a boring banquet into the most fun night Viktor had ever experienced. He wanted Yuuri to love him, to allow himself to be loved, to bend Yuuri over like Viktor would bend over for Makka, Viktor would bend over for Yuuri too so he could be in as deep as his dog always was. 

And he committed to these feelings, not allowing Makka to rub his erection on his side as they curled up in bed together.

“I’m only his now,” he murmured after Sochi. “I'm sorry, boy.” 

He felt cruel to give pleasure to his Makkachin so often, and then take it away. 

Until he had received the video of Yuuri skating his program, he thought he might just let Makka have his way. 

He thought about his heavy cock between Makka's legs, the way it would be so red and wet in his mouth, and pleasured himself in the shower away from his poodle. But in the end, the name that came shakily out of his mouth was always a pathetic, “Yuuri!” 

His thoughts got more depraved, the thought of both of them fucking him, Viktor's cock in Yuuri's mouth with Makkachin in Yuuri’s ass, licking Yuuri's cock with Makkachin doing the same while their tongues brushes against each other to lap at the precum trailing down Yuuri's surely beautiful cock. 

He was sure Yuuri couldn't be into that, wasn't a freak like him, wasn't into being fucked messily by dogs. 

Yuuri had his own standard poodle, Vicchan, who got along well with Makkachin and had met him when Viktor had first arrived at Yu-Topia for Yuuri. Yuuri was close to his pet, but Viktor was sure it wasn't the closeness he had with Makkachin.

Viktor was charmed instantly by Yuuri's mild mannered poodle, the same size as his Makka with a darker fur colour. He felt a bit guilty when his mind swerved to the gutter and imagined Yuuri ass up for his poodle. 

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought quickly. No, Yuuri wasn't into that.

  
  
  
  


At least, those are his initial distressing thoughts. It all comes to light a little over a month after his arrival to the Katsuki’s onsen. Viktor was itching for a drink, but other than that he had no true reason for waking at such a ridiculous time. Makkachin shifts beside him as he gets up and walks towards the door, and follows Viktor out of the door. 

He doesn't make it to the kitchen. There's a muffled noise from Yuuri's room, not audible enough to discern anything besides the fact that it was definitely Yuuri's voice. 

It sounds like a whine, a keening one of need. 

With a thrill, Viktor quietly pads over to Yuuri's door and presses his ear to the door. He can hear is own rapid heartbeat, feeling a bit guilty and dirty for listening in on Yuuri without the Japanese man knowing. 

And he hears it. 

“Yeah, yeah, yes, fuck!” Yuuri pants clearly, “Vicchan, please…”

There's slick noises and the sound of panting faintly making its way to Viktor's ear.

Viktor's world shifts on its axis. There is no mistaking what Yuuri is doing in that room, with his poodle that he loves so dearly. Clearly, that love is deeper than Viktor had thought.

Viktor's cock is rising beneath his robe, heat stirring in his belly as shock and arousal zip up his spine. He wonders what they're doing in there. He wants to see so badly Yuuri act a slut for his beloved Vicchan. He wants to fuck Yuuri while he's fucked by Makka, Vicchan’s cock in his mouth, moans muffled by the dick touching the back of his throat- 

“Harder! I'm cumming, Vicchan, Vicchan, Viktor…!” 

His heart jumps to his throat, thinking at first he has been caught but soon his cock is terribly hard and his face is hotter as he realizes Yuuri has called his name as he came. 

Then it's quieter, Yuuri mumbling praise to Vicchan who boofs quietly. Viktor stumbles back into his room, Makkachin at his heels, and pumps his aching prick to climax. Yuuri's name is on his lips when Makkachin laps the cum from his thighs.

  
  


.

  
  
  
  


The next day, he corners Yuuri in the locker room after a few hours of vigorous practice at the Ice Castle. Yuuri looks delicious like this, having dropped extra weight but still looking soft in some places. He’s fresh out of the showers, wet and so very edible looking. He wishes he could enjoy Yuuri's extra weight, but the ice would not allow such a thing to his disappointment. 

“Viktor, are you uh…” Yuuri trails off when Viktor stands in front of the exit of the locker room. “Do you need something.” 

Viktor smiles, nervousness pooling in his stomach when he thinks of the words about to leave his lips. It's now or never, he thinks as he presses a thoughtful finger to his mouth. He needs to know, needs this more than anything. 

“Yuuri, last night I heard something interesting.” He smiles past his nerves. “Do you know what?” 

Yuuri jolts, and he begins looking as nervous as Viktor feels. It brings Viktor mild comfort. 

“W-what was it?” Yuuri stutters as his eyes avoid Viktor's face. 

“I heard you, Yuuri.” Viktor moves in close, going for the point quickly. “With your Vicchan.”

Yuuri is pale, still with shock. He looks like he might even faint. He begins to stutter something, an excuse or an apology, but Viktor plows forward.

“Tell me, Yuuri. What did you do with him?” Viktor brings his hand up to cradle Yuuri's pale face. “Did you bend over for him, let him lick you, pull his cock for him?” 

Yuuri lets out a sharp breath, and his cheeks slowly fill with colour once more until he's pink beneath Viktor's palm. 

“O-oh…” he stutters breathlessly, mouth slightly agape.

Viktor presses his thumb against Yuuri's bottom lip, slides it against the wet seam of Yuuri's mouth and slips a bit of his thumb inside. With Yuuri's previous reaction, he hopes this will be accepted. And it is, as Yuuri's eyes fall lidded as Viktor pushes his thumb into his mouth to lightly rub the tip of his tongue. 

“Tonight, Yuuri. Bring Vicchan to my room. I'll bring my Makkachin. I want them both in you.” 

And he pulls away, turning around before his erection can become obvious to Yuuri's eyes. If it continues to go well, tonight he will finally have what he's wanted.

  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  


It's 12 when everyone is asleep. Viktor and Makka are freshly bathed, waiting anxiously for Yuuri and Vicchan to arrive. If they ever do, Viktor's mind supplies. ‘Oh god,’ Viktor thinks to himself when it's 12:02 am according to his phone. 'What if I came on too strong? What if he doesn't want it?’ 

At 12:05, his doubts are proved unfounded when a shy knock at his door resounds through the room. 

He scrambles to open it. Yuuri is standing in boxers and a loose T-Shirt that hangs prettily over his shoulder at his door. It's a faded light blue, the boxers black and familiar. He's absolutely gorgeous, hair slightly damp and Viktor moves to the side as he walks in with Vicchan at his heels. 

 

“Hey…” Yuuri murmurs when Viktor closes the door. 

Viktor smiles. “Hi, Yuuri.” 

 

It's quiet for a second, Makka and Vicchan silently greeting each other with a touch of their noses. Yuuri and Viktor stare at each other, gazes heated.

 

In a second, the tension snaps like a rubber band and Viktor is shooting forward to kiss Yuuri hard. He licks into Yuuri's unresisting mouth and fumbles to pull the boxers off of Yuuri. 

Yuuri allows him to, messily reciprocating the kiss and moving to grip Viktor's shoulders. It's hot, wet and messy. Saliva drips down the side of Yuuri's mouth as Viktor sucks hard into his mouth. 

He's already hard, and so is Yuuri when his boxers pool at his feet so Viktor can fondle his cock without a barrier. It's warm in his hand, the real weight of Yuuri's dick making him dizzy. 

 

When they part to breathe, Viktor pants into his mouth. “C-Can you... can you suck Makkachin, is it okay if I-” 

“Anything. I'll do what you want tonight, anything. Tell me what to do.” Yuuri interrupts ardently, and Viktor is slipping his tongue into Yuuri's mouth in his jolt of excitement. 

It's too perfect, he thinks as he slips off Yuuri's shirt to leave him completely bare. Yuuri's skin is hot, and he is shaking slightly. Viktor is sure he is too.

 

He pulls away to call for Makkachin who eagerly walks to them at his owner's call. 

 

“To your knees,” he tells Yuuri, and he follows down. Yuuri's cock in hand, he speaks to his poodle. 

“C'mon Makka…” 

Makkachin excitedly indulges him, licking Yuuri's cock quickly as precum dribbles down from the head. Yuuri throws his head forward to rest on Viktor's shoulder as he whines under Makkachin's ministrations. Viktor continues to jerk Yuuri's cock as Makka laps at it. “Good boy, you like Yuuri's cum? Do you want his ass, too?”

Yuuri whimpers at the crude language but shifts to lay on his back, shakily moving to lift his legs open and hips slightly off of the floor.

Viktor watches with eyes wide as Makkachin moves to lick into his asshole, tongue slipping past the tight rim. The sound is a familiar kind, though it's more arousing than anytime before. 

He watches as Makkachin's tongue slips deep into Yuuri's pink pucker, in and out, with vigour. His tail is wagging quickly as he presses deeper into Yuuri's hole.

Drool coats Yuuri's asshole as he's fucked open by Makka's long tongue, squirming and moaning like a complete whore.

It makes Viktor reach to remove his robe, completely nude underneath and begin to jerk himself off with a shaking hand as he watches Yuuri flush down to his chest as his ass is licked into by his Makka. 

Vicchan, no longer wanting to be ignored, wanders over to his owner. His cock is already hard between his legs and Yuuri shakily coos for him, head tilting up as Vicchan stands above him to thrust his cock against his owner's familiar mouth. 

Viktor curses as he watches Yuuri suck the tip and bring it into his mouth fully. Spit slides down his chin as he bobs his head on his dog's cock, Makkachin’s tongue loosening his asshole.

Vicchan pants happily as his owner sucks hard on his prick, making more precum dribble out of his dickhole into his hot waiting mouth. 

Viktor's face feels hot, sweat beading on his forehead as he pulls his dick to the lewd sight the dogs make when they use his Yuuri. He wants to save this moment forever, and before he can control his mouth, he's asking. 

“Yuuri, can I record, can I please…” he whimpers as he fucks into his own fist. 

Yuuri pops Vicchan's cock out of his mouth, licks his lips and thinks for only a second.

“Only for you.” 

Viktor fumbles for his phone quickly, sliding to the side to pull up the camera app. He slides it to the recording option and presses the red dot, focusing before zooming in onto Makkachin licking Yuuri's asshole. 

He moves up, trailing over Yuuri's body where he stops at Yuuri's chest. Yuuri is fondling his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. He trails up to Yuuri's head, where Vicchan is thrusting in small increments as Yuuri bobs his head on his thick, red cock. Precum is slipping down Yuuri's chin and he noisily pleases his dog.

 

“Yuuri, do you have lube?” He says as he zooms out to get all of Yuuri in frame. He hasn't touched his erection again, scared he might finish too fast.  

 

“Don't need it,” Yuuri pants as he shifts over, dislodging Vicchan's place in his mouth. “Makkachin did a good job.”

 

Viktor groans and moves to grip the base of his cock before he cums right there. “Let him fuck you, let him stuff it inside of you, please Yuuri…” 

 

Yuuri smiles, and rolls his knees onto the floor. Ass up, on his hands and knees, Makkachin knows instantly what to do. 

 

Viktor curses as he zooms in on Yuuri's asshole, capturing the way Makka thrusts his cock harshly into Yuuri, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and slipping all the way to the base in a swift push. Yuuri screams, breathing hard as he pulls on Vicchan's cock and slips it into his mouth to muffle his noises as he's fucked hard by Viktor's poodle. 

Viktor is red faced with arousal as Yuuri's asshole is pounded harshly by Makkachin's thick cock. 

He knows how it feels. He zooms in on a bead of cum sliding down Yuuri's ass from Makka. 

He wants to press his tongue there, lick where Makkachin’s cock is meeting Yuuri's hole. It looks so good, but he wants to capture this moment for himself too. 

Makka pounds hard, and Yuuri is full of poodle cock on both ends. The sound of wet slapping and slurping fills the room. Yuuri pulls Vicchan out of his mouth and jerks him to completion, letting the jizz mess his face. It slides over his cheeks and nose, over his mouth as his ass is humped hard by Makka. 

It's chaos, as Makka knots him and jams his prick deep into Yuuri as he's fills Yuuri's hole with seed and Vicchan ruts into his owner's hand as he cums all over Yuuri's face.

Viktor is sure to capture it all, the entire filthy display as Yuuri is proven as a true whore for dog cock. 

Before he knows it, he's cumming untouched to the show he's been given. He moves the camera down to show his twitching cock spilling over the hardwood in spurts, before going back up to Yuuri as he calms down with Makka's knot in his ass. 

  
  


“Wow.” He breathes.

 

He has a feeling his stay will be more interesting from now on.

  
  
  



	4. Pochayuuri gets blown by Vik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes a pity on a poor Pochayuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a quickie, because I also enjoy Pochayuuri being defiled. Viktor is kind of dark in this one. Feel free to skip if it isn't your taste!

 

 

         It's quiet in the park around this time, the night leading people home and leaving the park empty. Viktor likes it that way, the air crisp and park silent. There is no one to look out for or ignore at this time, Makkachin is allowed to be unleashed to the poodle's excitement. 

He's on his usual walk with Makkachin enjoying the evening when he hears it.

The usual quiet is broken by the sound of a voice, high and unfamiliar, crying out with a whining, "Po!" And before Viktor can stop him, Makkachin is searching the bushes nearby for the source of the noise.

"Makka!" Viktor calls sternly, but Makkachin noses through the shrubs on the side of the trail insistently. His head is buried in one and Viktor worries he'll get bit by some type of rabid animal that has hidden in them. 

Viktor is ready to snatch his pooch by the collar in a panic when Makka's head emerges from the bushes, carrying something in his mouth and happily bringing it to Viktor. 

It's some kind of...humanoid dog creature, Viktor realizes with a start. It's white and fuzzy waist down, human from beyond that. It dangles from Makkachin's mouth where he's gripped it by the tiny blue sweater it wears. Viktor worries that he's accidentally let his dog kill an endangered mythical creature, until it squirms and whimpers out another "Po!" 

Carefully, he removes it from between Makka's teeth, and brings it up to inspect it. It has brown eyes, a mop of black hair on its head. It's definitely...cute. It's lower half is all dog, a tail tucked between its legs. Lifting up its sweater high, he takes a look at its genitals. Definitely male. 

Viktor rubs a finger over the stomach of the creature, watching as he shudders. 

Something pools in his stomach when he squeaks in response to Viktor's touch. He runs his finger down more and his heart thuds as he realizes his finger has bumped his tiny cock, red and peeking out of its shaft. 

"Oh." Viktor knows this is perverse and depraved and probably not a good idea. But the little thing looks up at him with big brown eyes and he makes a quick decision. 

 

.

 

 

Makka leads him back home on their usual route with the fuzzy creature in his pocket. 

 

 

.

 

Viktor sheds his coat quickly, creature set on the floor as he kicks off his shoes.

"Pocha!" He cries when Viktor scoops him back up. 

"Shh, I'll take good care of you..." Viktor coos at him, "Do you have a name?"

"Pocha!" 

"A very good name, Pocha." Viktor seats himself on his bed and Makkachin follows, watching Viktor as he begins running his fingers under Pocha's sweater. He barely notices the yellow Y stitched on the front of the sweater.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Pocha." He murmurs to the cute little thing melting under his touch. "I'm going to play with it now, okay?" 

He lets his finger drift low, listening to Pocha's panting as he strokes a finger down his hardening cock. 

"Do you want me to stroke it? Want to fuck my mouth?"

Pocha squirms as Viktor takes the small prick between his fingers and pumps it up and down. It's steadily leaking now, slick and pointing out of its sheath. Viktor leans down and sucks on it, not needing much effort to suck the tiny cock in as rubs his tongue against it. 

Viktor's own cock is harder than ever before as he fondles the creature with vigor. His blood is even more heated as Makkachin watches him lick at Pocha's cock. 

Pocha squirms and lets out short whimpers and pants as Viktor slobbers on his cock, letting saliva drip down over his clenching pucker. Viktor opens his mouth the slightest bit more to envelop Pocha's asshole as well, and then he's cumming hard into the hot, wet heat of Viktor's mouth. 

"Think you can take mine?" 

Pocha struggles for breath, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, and nods quickly.

"Po!" 


	5. Foursome!...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months after Yuuri and Vicchan have moved into Viktor’s St.Petersburg apartment, Viktor finally gets to see Yuuri in action again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe or different universe than the last foursome? Idk 
> 
> Thank you for this suggestion <33 I had fun writing it! Remember, kudos and comments keep updates happening!

Viktor had just emerged from the shower, padding to the bedroom where Makka and Vicchan were probably still laying with his beloved fiancé. Hair damp, he opens his door and feels his eyes widen at the sight before him. 

Yuuri is fully clothed, lying on his back, leaning up while bobbing his head on Makkachin's cock.

Vicchan seems content to watch on the side, awaiting an opening most likely, while he pleasures the other poodle noisily. Viktor watches as Yuuri slides his mouth down and off of Makkachin’s twitching red dick, thick trail of precum connecting his slick lips to the tip of Makka’s slimy prick. 

Viktor is hard near instantly. 

Yuuri brings the leaking dickhole to his lips again, lips puckered in the mimic of a kiss, and sucks on the tip. Makka thrusts, stance widening to fuck his cock back into Yuuri's heat. 

“H-Hold on Makka…” Yuuri chides bringing a hand up to squeeze the dog’s weeping prick and Viktor's heart squeezes at how slutty but cute his Yuuri is. He decides to talk now, as clearly Yuuri didn't hear him come in. 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines, trying to sound disappointed. It doesn't work well, when he's flushed with arousal, voice shaking and cock hard against his purple robe. 

“You couldn't wait for me? No invitation?” 

 

Yuuri starts and sits up, Makka whining at the loss of his mouth though he dutifully moves to the side to let Yuuri meet eyes with Viktor. Yuuri’s lips are red, cheeks ruddy and Viktor wants to eat him whole.

 

“O-Oh,” Yuuri stutters, and his lips quirk up in a shy smile. They're still wet, a bit swollen. “Did you want to join?”

 

In answer, Viktor fumbles to take his robe off. Nude underneath, as he prefers to sleep that way, he feels a thrill when Yuuri's eyes hungrily take in the sight of his swollen dick. 

 

“Get the lube, Viktor.”

 

He crosses the room quickly to their bedside table, opens the drawer and tosses the water-based lube onto their bed before climbing on himself.

“Yuuri, can I suck you?” Viktor asks in a lilting voice while he takes in the view of his lover's flushed prick. 

“Please…” Yuuri replies, and Viktor slides down to lick at his cock. 

Makka follows as well, recognizing this act instantly. He laps at the tip of Yuuri's wet dick as Viktor licks up and down the shaft. Yuuri's hips buck as their tongues take him apart, whimpering at the two sensations all over his dick. 

Viktor slides his tongue over Makkachin’s, both of them with pearly precum thick on their dripping tongues. It's unbearably hot to see, watching Yuuri's prick dribble onto them as they practically kiss on his cock.

“I'm not going to last-” Yuuri’s voice trembles, “I'm going to cum-” 

 

Viktor pulls back, taking Makka with him. 

“Not until you make me feel good too, Yuuuri.” He teases with a smile, sliding up to Yuuri's midsection with knees on either side, before flipping around and scooting up. The position for one of his favourite positions, a good old fashioned 69.

Yuuri's hot exhalation on his balls brings a shock up his spine and oh, he's so hard. 

Yuuri licks lightly at Viktor's aching cock before suckling at it. With a curse, Viktor pushes down and tries to put it deeper in his fiancé's mouth. 

Yuuri obliges and takes him in, and Viktor breathes hard and goes to take his Yuuri back in his mouth. He's aware of Vicchan and Makka watching them, and it only makes him that much more hot. 

'Do you like to see your owner get sucked so nicely,’ he wants to say. 'Do you want to fuck his ass while I lick him up?’

 

Before he knows it, he's ready to spurt into Yuuri's throat, the heated wetness and noises and thick cock in his mouth making him feel light-headed. 

He doesn't warn Yuuri but his beloved knows anyway when he tenses, and pulls away. Viktor whines at the loss, but almost cums when Yuuri pushes him over and off of him with a smooth manhandle. 

“Let Makka fuck you, I'll get ready for Vicchan.” 

Viktor swallows, so very thankful that this beautiful and absolutely kinky man is engaged to him. He watches Vicchan lap at Yuuri's cock and Yuuri slicking his ass and fingers up with the lube. The way is fingers disappear into his tight hole makes Viktor reach down to squeeze his balls to delay a premature orgasm.

Quickly looking away, he snaps open the bottle himself, and pours a generous amount over his ass before slipping to fingers in. 

Makkachin licks at Viktor's neck and pants happily as he waits for his owner, excited for his treat to come. 

When both are ready, they pile up pillows to lift up their hips and lie side by side. Whistling for Vicchan, Yuuri spreads his legs open while he lies on his back and giggles shakily as his poodle leans on him, trying to mount his owner and get his cock inside. 

Makkachin pads over to Viktor, who coos in encouragement and helps his poodle into his tight hole. Every inch sinking inside is hot and amazing, and then Makka is fucking into Viktor hard and fast. 

By his side, Yuuri is streadily getting pounded by his Vicchan, and the room is filled with slick noises and heated panting and whimpers. 

“Oh, oh, shove it into me!” 

Viktor curses and cums on his Makka’s cock when Yuuri's lewd words reach his ears. Makkachin fucks him through it, and Yuuri tilts his head to the side to kiss Viktor messily and lick into his mouth. He sucks hard, letting the spit trail down as he fucks Viktor's mouth with his tongue the way they're both getting pounded by their poodles. Viktor's cock is filling again in no time.

Yuuri reaches down to Viktor's bobbing cock and scoops up some of his fiancé's precum that has pooled on the head, some dripping down, and shoves some of it into Viktor's mouth. 

Viktor sticks his tongue out, moaning when Makka fucks into his ass particularly hard, and lets Yuuri lick Viktor's cum from his tongue. He sucks on the muscle, and then presses his wetted lips closely as Vicchan thrusts faster, knot popping into his sloppy hole, and Yuuri cums hard with a whine keening into his fiancé's mouth.

Makkachin follows soon after, and Yuuri feels Viktor tremble as he reaches down to jerk his leaking prick while he's stretched on his dog's thick knot. 

  
  


When their knots go down, Makka and Vicchan snuffle at eachother a bit and lap at their flaccid penises. They walk out of the room, side by side, probably in search of water. 

Yuuri immediately slides downward to look at Viktor's puffy, reddened hole. It's dripping with Makkachin's cum, and he spreads Viktor's ass cheeks to get a better view of his sloppy hole.

It looks delicious.

Yuuri licks his lips and Viktor shudders, the air on his asshole a bit chilling. 

He presses his open mouth to Viktor's dripping opening.

 


	6. Makka/Pochayuuri/Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pochayuuri is impaled on Makka's dick because Viktor is a kinky son of a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I am uploading this chapter earlier because they really made me want to keep going. The praise is motivating!  
> This one is a bit short :-)  
> Viktor is also a bit...dark?
> 
> Thank you for this suggestion <3

  
  


      Viktor has practically made Pocha his own live-in sex pet, he realizes a week into Pocha's stay. He was well fed, well cleaned and well pleasured at least, so Viktor couldn't feel bad about it. Pocha couldn't communicate where exactly he came from so Viktor used this as an excuse as to why he couldn't just bring him home. As far as he believed, finders keepers.

Makkachin seemed curious about the little creature, after Viktor had finished fucking 2 loads into his pliant, soft body, Makka had wandered over to lick at the cum dripping from Pocha's loose pucker. Viktor watched in fascination as his dog slipped his tongue into Pocha's fuckhole while the smaller creature whined and shuddered.  That was when he decided Makka deserved a turn. 

 

That brings him to Saturday night, where he jerks Makka’s cock to hardness with Pocha watching from the pillow at the head of the mattress. Viktor forgot towels, but it was too late for that now. 

When Makka’s prick begins leaking, Viktor spreads the cum over the red shaft, pumping up and down and listening to the lewd squelching his actions make. 

He slides his gaze over to Pocha, who is watching with wide, brown eyes. His round cheeks are flushed and Viktor can see his little cock peeking out from his fuzzy sheath. 

Viktor decides Makka is wet enough and swipes up some of the dribbling precum from the tip. He picks up Pocha who squeaks but remains pliant and rubs the cum over his tight, pink asshole. 

Viktor presses in a bit, watching his slick thumb disappear into Pocha's heat, and Pocha lets out a pathetic squeal as Viktor begins pumping his thumb in and out of him. Viktor smiles and picks up a bit more cum from his dog’s leaking prick and then presses two fingers into Pocha's ass. He knows he can take Makka's cock like he takes Viktor's. 

When he deems Pocha loosened enough, he positions him with his hole against Makka's cock. Makka stands with his prick pressed to that wet heat for only a second and then Viktor pulls Pocha down onto Makka's red prick. With a squelch and a squeak from Pocha, he begins pumping him up and down like a fleshlight over Makkachin's cock. 

Viktor lets Makka assist with his thrusts and smiles at the dazed out shocked look on Pocha's face as Viktor uses him as cocksleeve on Makkachin.

“You like that Makka? Go on, fuck Pocha’s tight asshole nice and hard.” Viktor says in a rough voice and pulls Pocha down hard onto Makka's cock, until his little tail presses against Makka’s stomach. 

 He cries out a “Po!” as he's fucked down hard onto Makkachin's thick cock, his own smaller one hard and dribbling against his white fur. Viktor is completely aroused at the filthy sight Pocha makes as he's used so roughly. 

 

Viktor picks up the speed, and Makka humps harder into Pocha's tight asshole until he's cumming hard, Pocha's stomach swelling with the amount of seed Makka pumps into him. Viktor holds him on the base as Makka's knot is popped past his rim and he's stretched impossibly on the throbbing flesh. 

Viktor can't take anymore. He throws off his jogging pants and jerks his own red, aching prick off with vigor, to the sight of Makka walking down to the edge of the bed with Pocha hanging off of his knot and white dribbling down from where he's stretched on it. 

Makka doesn't seem very bothered, jumping off the edge of the bed and making Pocha cry out as he's bobbed on Makkachin's swollen prick. 

Viktor watches Makka walk around, snuffling at nothing as he does per usual and awaiting the door to be opened again. 

The way Pocha is stuck to him, blissed out and stretched, makes Viktor pump himself harder. Makka droops his head down to lick at Pocha's head a bit and then Pocha is cumming, spurting onto the carpet as he pants and whines. 

 

Viktor cums right after him. 

 

Makka walks around a bit more with Pocha on his knot before it goes down, and Pocha is sliding off into Viktor's waiting hands. A flood of semen slides out of his used hole, and Viktor feels giddy at how dirty they've made him.

 

He kisses the top of Pocha's head. 

 

“You're ours.” He says lowly, and slides his tongue into Pocha's mouth.


	7. Drabble w/ Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plisetsky jerks it to Yuuri being pounded by Makka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky having a crush on Yuuri is a nice headcanon lol   
> I'm writing suggestions right now so in the meantime have this little drabble in which Plisetsky cums to Yuuri being fucked by Makka.
> 
> Thank you for the compliments and ideas, I'll do as many as possible. Thank you guys for being as kinky as I am <3

Yuri Plisetsky isn't pervert, really. He’s freshly 18 and no longer lies when he clicks “Yes, I am 18 or older” on the pornsites he visits a few times a week, but that really didn't make him a pervert, did it? He's no type of freak. 

 

At least, he hopes he isn't. Currently, he is doubting himself quite a bit. 

 

He is currently standing at Yuuri and Viktor's slightly opened door and watching an entirely lewd display between Katsudon and Makkachin. He wasn't technically invited over that day, but he knew Viktor was going to be gone for 2 days for a business trip, and thought Katsudon might need the company.

 

Clearly this isn't the case. 

 

Yuri gets the perfect view of Yuuri ass up, dog cock pumping in and out of his pink asshole and before he knows it, he's got his own dick in his hand. He jerks to the time of Makka's squelching thrusts and pretends that it's him inside of Yuuri, him making Yuuri cry out like a slut. 

 

He cums into his fist, some hitting the carpeted floor and his breath hitches when Katsudon whines as Makka thrusts into him faster, suddenly jerking and pressing impossibly closer. Oh fuck, did Makka just knot Katsudon? 

He can't stop his dick from twitching in interest again. 

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky is definitely not a pervert. 

 


	8. Yuuri getting screwed...again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little guessing game and cum eating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but I'll get back into writing more!  
> Thank you for those who are open in suggestion and commenting ahaha you guys are the best in inspiration and keep me writing...Glad to be of service ;-)

 

   

   Viktor had suggested it after dinner. Yuuri had immediately agreed. And that was that, the next day Viktor purchased a silk blindfold at his favourite not-so-local sex shop (because of course his Yuuri deserved nothing less than the best) and hummed cheerfully on his way home. What a fun night this one would be, a day off from the rink and a night in with his fiancé and of course, their dogs.

 

And finally, the time comes.

 

 Yuuri is laid on the couch, legs held open and maroon blindfold firm over his eyes as Viktor prepares his fiancé's hole with lube-slick fingers. Yuuri bites his lip as Viktor pumps his fingers a little faster and curling them, obviously teasing Yuuri for the hell of it.

 “No more, Viktor! I can take it,” Yuuri practically whines, jolting when he feels a sudden weight beside him on the couch.

He let out a shocked squeak as a cold nose snuffles across his chest and a warm tongue laps at his nipple in quick succession. Yuuri can’t hold back a pleased moan, reaching up to hold the dog's head to his chest as his nipples peak under the attention.

 

“Done!” Viktor’s voice chirps from between his spread legs as he pulls his fingers out. “Looks like they're eager already!”

Viktor clicks his tongue, calling both dogs in front of Yuuri.

He coos a bit, and then there it is, a furry weight draped over Yuuri's midsection and a thick cock sliding across his skin in search of his fuckhole, desperate to be inside his heat already. Viktor helps fix the poodle above him, and the cock pokes at his hole once before the poodle is, whichever poodle it is, thrusting hard and sinking into Yuuri’s asshole with a filthy, wet noise.

Yuuri throws his head back with a keening whine as the dog begins thrusting without mercy and restraint. He jolts with the rapid pace, ruthlessly being impaled on the thick dog prick.

The warmth of precum against his walls makes him lift his hips up to rub his cock on the wiry fur of the underbelly of the poodle above him, desperately wanting more pleasure, meeting thrusts with his own desperate movement.

“Go on Yuuri,” Viktor pants from somewhere beside him. “Guess who it is?”

It's clear Viktor is jerking himself off to the sight of Yuuri being fucked hard by one of the poodles, and the thought has Yuuri pressing his heels to the back of the dog over him to push that leaking dick in even deeper.

He feels the fur, the rapidness of the thrusts, the panting of the poodle. He tilts his head up and the poodle licks at his mouth and cheek, excitedly.

 

“Ah, is it M-Makka?”

 

Viktor makes a pleased noise. “Correct!” Yuuri knows he's still moving his hand over his cock, the sounds more slick now that he's probably leaking more precum. “I'm not surprised you can tell,” Viktor continues, lowering his voice as he presses his mouth to Yuuri’s ear. “You're such a slut for both of them, of course.”

And Yuuri cums hard, cock spurting onto Makka's fur and his stomach. ~~~~

Makkachin clearly feels the clench around him, as he speeds up before his knot is rubbing at Yuuri's entrance. Yuuri feels it, the thick knob sliding past his rim and Makkachin's cums hard onto Yuuri's asshole, seed filling up Yuuri as he licks at Yuuri's neck. Yuuri pants and writhes below him, sensitive and stretched on Makka's knot. Makka turns, knot still in Yuuri and Yuuri shuffles down onto the floor to make their position more comfortable.

 

Vicchan, tired of being ignored, pads over to lap at where Makka's cock and Yuuri's ass meet. Yuuri squeaks at the sudden sensation, hips moving and feeling the burn of Makka's knot tugging at his rim. Viktor groans and the slick noises resume as he continues to pleasure himself, and he cums with a keening noise.

 

Before they know it, Makka's knot goes down and he slips from Yuuri's ass with cum dripping out after his flaccid cock.

Viktor adjusts Yuuri back onto the couch and spreads his thighs easily, taking in the sight. He can't help but ogle the dripping hole of his beloved Yuuri, the sight delicious and tempting in every way.

He moves closer, and presses a kiss to Yuuri's inner thigh before swiping his tongue over Yuuri's asshole, making his fiancé squeak and whine.

Plunging his tongue inside, he laps up the cum of his dog easily and presses his tongue to the hot, wet walls of Yuuri's fuckhole. He sucks harshly to get Yuuri to whine, and licks further into his loose, sloppy hole.

Yuuri's heated noises and the familiar taste of his dog's seed gets him up again, and he can't help but touch himself again as he pleasures Yuuri with his tongue.

When Yuuri sounds close, Viktor climbs up and presses his cock in, slow and then fast as he fucks hard into Yuuri's sloppy hole, perfect for his leaking prick. “Incredible, Yuuri,” He pants hard over his writing fiancé. “So good, such a pretty cumslut you are. Cum for me now, like you did for our Makka.”

With a squeeze around Viktor's dick, he cums and Viktor speeds up, fucking harder until he's cumming inside too, hips pressed flush to be in as deep as possible.

  


“Vicchan, your turn.” Yuuri calls when they've calmed a bit. Viktor is appreciative of his stamina once more.


	9. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first sexual experience with his Vicchan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh my godd thank you guys so much for the nice comments! they're the reason i get inspired to write :-)  
> suggestions make me happy!   
> glad to see ppl as shameless as me hahaha
> 
> here's young yuuri with vicchan, first time..too tired to polish right now

  It begins when Yuuri is sitting on his bed, back against the wall with a comic book in hand. He’s freshly 16, still doing his best to fit in with his classmates. The latest most popular thing is trading off comic books. He thinks this one might be his seatmate's.He isn't sure.

He does get up to let Vicchan in when the dog comes snuffling and whining at his door. It's late already, Vicchan looks ready for bed when he settles in by Yuuri.

Yuuri throws the cover over his lower half, and goes back to reading. He starts when Vicchan tries his best to wiggle onto Yuuri's lap like he’s still a puppy, desperate for Yuuri's touch, wiggling and excited out of nowhere like young dogs tend to be.

He laughs, fixes the blanket over over his lap again and Vicchan by extension, and tries to pick up on the last panel he was reading. He passes the book to his left hand to pet his poodle with his right, hand snaking beneath the cloth.

Yuuri rakes his fingers through dog's fur lovingly, fingers scratching lightly at skin as he strokes at Vicchan's underbelly, the dog's tail lazily moving slightly visible.

Yuuri scratches lower, to Vicchan's flank, up again and down to the dip by his tummy. It's nothing, until something a little wet bumps his hand. Vicchan huffs a breath out, and Yuuri stops reading.

He brushes his hand back, and it bumps the back of his hand again. He knows what it is. Vicchan is clearly excited. 

Yuuri's seen Vicchan hump at things, but he'd never touched his poodle's dick. It shouldn't send a pool of heat low in his belly like it does. They're both frozen, Yuuri's hand still frozen on Vicchan's underbelly, wet cock tip still pressed on the back of his hand. 

“Do...do you want me to?”

Yuuri is young, and his cock and hormones tell him what to do next. 

He slowly moves his hand over Vicchan's dick, wrapping a hand around it. It's wet, it's thick, and it's unbearably hot. The skin against his palm is lewd on its own, but he feels so dirty when he starts pumping it like it's his own. 

Vicchan thrusts forward immediately, letting out another heavy breath before he's steadily panting. Yuuri speeds up, and he realizes how much precum dogs leak when it bubbles out of Vicchan's pisshole, over his moving hand. It's filthy, the way he spreads it over his poodle's cock with a slick repeating noise. 

Every pass of his hand makes a squelch, and Vicchan pants hard as more spills from his prick into his owner's hand. Book discarded, Yuuri pulls the blanket down to see his Vicchan's cock. 

It's red, slimy and covered in the milky white precum and Yuuri knows there's no turning back. Dog cock in hand, he slides his tongue up the side of the throbbing prick. The cum gathers easily on his tongue, salty and slightly metallic, a musk he knows he loves immediately. 

Vicchan rolls over and Yuuri starts when he realizes Vicchan is trying to hump him. Yuuri moves forward on all fours, and Vicchan moves behind to thrust at his owner's clothed ass.

His slick cock wets the back of Yuuri's joggers but he doesn't mind a bit. The clutch of Vicchan's arms around his middle, hips working to thrust his length against Yuuri...Yuuri can't take it. He pulls his pants and boxers down quickly, moving from Vicchan for a second as he strips down to absolutely nothing. 

Vicchan seems curious as Yuuri grabs his own dick and pumps himself a few times. Precum is already gathered on the bulb of the head, and Vicchan sniffs around Yuuri's groin as Yuuri jerks himself off. 

Yuuri speeds up his own hand, the feeling of Vicchan's wet exhales on his cock already more than he could ask for, and then Vicchan is lapping at his precum, sliding his tongue from bottom to top of Yuuri's cock. 

“O-Oh! So good, oh Vicchan please-”

His tongue is quick and hot, the feeling and sight too erotic for teenaged Yuuri. His continues to fuck into his fist and Vicchan licks his dripping prick quickly and Yuuri's fixation on that long tongue around his aching erection leads him to his knees, kneeling to open his mouth for Vicchan who gladly shoves his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, lapping at his tongue. 

He tastes like Yuuri's cock, and Yuuri tastes like Vicchan. 

It's almost too much for Yuuri, but he isn't stopping. He helps fix Vicchan down, laying belly up. Vicchan excitedly follows, his dick still hot and heavy between his legs.

Yuuri sits stop it, his own pressing on Vicchan's massive one, and pulls them in both of his hands and jerks them off hard and fast. 

Yuuri cums first, all over his poodle's cock, and the warmth of Yuuri's spend drives Vicchan over the edge and Yuuri keeps on pumping. The sound of wet skin fills his room. He cums so much that Yuuri can't believe it, it spills over his fur and over Yuuri's deflating dick.

 

Vicchan huffs and rolls over to lap at his dick before shuffling more to the side to cuddle with  Yuuri. Yuuri breathes hard, eyes up at the ceiling. 

 

Oh, he can't wait to experiment some more with his Vicchan.


	10. Omega Yuuri fucked by dogs & Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's preheat scent is always arousing to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone sorry im late! ive decided to do 3-4 options from the poll instead of picking just one hahaaa 
> 
> im so happy people get off to my fics like its genuinely flattering dhhdhs i have noooo shame so any requests are probably good and hot to me as long as theyre kinky and morally questionable ☆ ～('▽^人) 
> 
> this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for being so late! ily thanks for commenting + kudos <3

Viktor loves his Yuuri. Yuuri is beautiful, Omegan curves and soft thighs, a personality both sweet and teasing, smart and clever through and through. Viktor knows he's lucky and thanks his stars everyday. Viktor loves him, every bit.

But Viktor, right now, especially loves his scent. It's sugary and thick right before his heat, sharp citrus and vanilla in the air whenever Yuuri is present. 

 

Currently, it's becoming a bit of a problem.

 

Yuuri is clearly tired. Yuuri has been at the rink all day despite the fact Viktor begged him to not go, to not let anyone else have a whiff of that cloying preheat scent Viktor wants to hoard for himself only. Yuuri went anyway, and now he's sore and exhausted. 

 

But Viktor wants to fuck him into their mattress anyway.  And let Makka and Vicchan have their turn, because Viktor is feeling particularly nasty with that smell driving his morals away even further. Yuuri needs more than one knot during his heat, and in the last one they spent together, their dogs had much fun fucking their insatiable omega with enthusiasm. It's been a good memory for Viktor, and right now he wants to see Yuuri split open on a thick knot. 

 

Yuuri is nuzzled into his side with his eyes closed, clearly sleepy. They're both on the couch, the television casting a blue glow upon them in the otherwise dark room.

 

Viktor feels a little bad if this is inconsiderate of him, but his cock wants to be in his mate badly.

 

Viktor runs a hand down Yuuri's side, and his half asleep omega makes a pleased trill in the back of his throat. He scoots even closer, and Viktor's hand reaches his thigh. Viktor loves his thighs, how soft and thick they are. He strokes a bit there, and moves in. Yuuri makes another noise and Viktor lightly touches the outside of his black cotton tights, pressing lightly on the top of his crotch. 

When Yuuri's hip twitch forward minutely, he slips a hand underneath the waistband and rubs at his flaccid cocklet through his panties. Viktor can feel the little bow on the front and knows instantly that they're the blue ones. He likes those ones, but knows that by the end of tonight they'll be in the hamper and thoroughly ruined with slick. 

 

“Mmm, Viktor…” Yuuri smiles sleepily, eyes turned up at his alpha. He reacts even better to Viktor's scent now that his body is preparing for a heat. He's hard and wet already. Viktor rubs his fingers at Yuuri's covered entrance and bites his lip at the growing wet spot against his fingers.

Yuuri ruts up against him lazily and Viktor snaps. He moves their position quickly, laying Yuuri back to straddle him and press his lips to Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri welcomes it easily, and their lips slide together in a familiar and exciting fashion. Viktor sighs into it because the feel of Yuuri's slick tongue sliding against the inside of his mouth never fails to send a rush of heat to his groin. 

Yuuri yelps when Viktor bites his lip hard and begins pressing wet kisses down his neck. Yuuri's skin is warm against Viktor's eager mouth and he savours every taste of his mate's skin against his tongue. He licks at those peaked nipples, dusky and erect against Viktor's tongue. 

He kisses Yuuri's belly button, dragging his tongue down until he has no choice but to hook his fingers into the sides of Yuuri's pants and underwear to pull them down quickly, Yuuri assisting by lifting his hips. Yuuri's ruddy, slick folds are mouthwatering. Viktor can never tire of the smell, of the cute cocklet standing at full attention. 

He closes his eyes and is completely ready to slide his tongue over the pink, erect flesh when he's intercepted by another quick, wet object. Makka's tongue, it seems. Vicchan and Makka look to have been attracted by Yuuri's arousal, knowing good things happen when Yuuri smells so good. 

Viktor would be a bit grumpy at his treat being interrupted so suddenly if it weren't for the whining noise Yuuri makes at the quick lapping Makka bestows upon his wet cunt. It's hot, Viktor won't deny. 

He simply joins Makka, both of their tongues occasionally sliding over each other as they lick and press their faces closer to Yuuri's pussy. The slick is sweet and cloying, it tastes just like Yuuri's scent and it's unbearably delicious.

Viktor shoves his tongue into Yuuri's tight, wet hole and wants his cock to be deep inside of it so badly. 

As if sensing Viktor's want, Yuuri pants out, “Please Vitya! Put it in, please!” 

And Viktor can't deny him. Viktor slides his joggers off, leaking cock exposed to the cooler air of the room. 

He dislodges Makkachin when he sits Yuuri up, adjusting his mate's pliant form to be sitting on his lap. He spreads Yuuri's legs and lifts him onto his cock. His pussy being stretched over Viktor's penis is visible to Makka and Vicchan, the way it clenches over Viktor's dick as he cries out. Slick runs from his pussy down to Viktor's balls and then, he's pulled up and down harshly as Viktor fucks into his tight cunt. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Yuuri cries as he scrambles for something to hang onto. “Screw me harder, V-Viktor pleaase!”

Viktor can feel Yuuri's skin grow hotter, his smell sweet and aroused filling the room. It mixes with Viktor's own musky arousal.

Vicchan sniffs at the place where Yuuri and Viktor are connected and moving rapidly, causing Yuuri to yelp and squeeze on Viktor's cock. Viktor keeps pumping in and out, thrusting up into his fiancé's cunt with fervor. 

When Vicchan begins licking where Yuuri's pussy is being impaled by the alpha, neither are prepared. Viktor hisses out a breath as more cum dribbles out of his cock into Yuuri's wet tunnel. 

Yuuri yelps and tries to close his legs at the shock of sensation against his stretched hole but Viktor holds his legs open against the movement. Viktor slows his pace, the drag of his cock in and out of Yuuri still delicious, amplified by the feeling of Vicchan's hot tongue pleasuring both of them. 

Yuuri squeaks when Vicchan wriggles his tongue in beside Viktor's cock, looking to taste more of Yuuri's sweet slick. Yuuri can't help it when he shakes all over and cums hard on Viktor's cock and his beloved poodle's tongue. 

He wants more, he needs more, he wants to be stuffed full and bred full of pups, he wants…

“Yuuri, your heat's started!” 

 

.

  
  
  


Viktor is exhausted. Yuuri's 7th orgasm has sucked all of the energy out of him and his insatiable omega is still rubbing his dripping pussy against Viktor's abused cock. Viktor's cum is still dribbling out alongside Yuuri's slick, bloating his belly a bit. 

“Alpha, more…” Yuuri's eyes were dark and wild as he chased more pleasure.

“Okay, alright my Yuuri.” Viktor attempts to placate him work a bit and he gets up for only a second to let the dogs into the room. They've clearly been waiting at the door, knowing their own turns would be soon. Makka is the quicker one as he darts forward as soon as he sees his slut is sloppy and ready to be mounted. Viktor helps adjust his pliant mate, putting Yuuri's knees onto the floor and his front resting on the bed. Makkachin wastes no time, wrapping his front paws around Yuuri's waist and sliding his cock into the hot, wet heat of the omega in a quick movement. Yuuri cries out as he's fucked hard and fast, Makkachin chasing his own pleasure in digging his prick into the omega's pussy. 

Viktor watches as Makka thrusts in and out of Yuuri's dripping pussy harshly and jerking Yuuri's whole body with each hardy push and pull. The way that thick cock sheaths itself in Yuuri's pink stretched cunt each time has Viktor hypnotized and in no time at all, Makkachin is knotting Yuuri as cum drips out of his slutty cunt. Yuuri sobs, stretched hard on the throbbing flesh. Vicchan wanders over to lick at Yuuri's erect cocklet, lapping fast as Yuuri cums onto Vicchan's tongue with a keening whine.

Viktor can't help but get hard once more, his energy reservoir suddenly replenished.

 

.

 

Vicchan was humping Yuuri roughly, working to knot his bitch a 3rd time. Viktor and Makkachin can only watch, tired and drained after they'd gotten their own turns to fuck and knot Yuuri as much as they could.

Yuuri's pussy was still wet, well fucked and his stomach was bloated with all the cum he'd been pumped full of.

Yuuri's sloppy pussy makes obscene squelching noises as he's fucked hard by his poodle, spread open with each thrust into his cunt. It felt too much, and suddenly he's shaking and cumming as he’s knotted and bred like a true bitch, Vicchan growling above him as his knot is buried deep in the omega's loose cunt. 

 

And finally, Yuuri can't help but sleep.

 


	11. Viktor/Pocha & Yuri P/Pocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor uses Pochayuuri. Yuri watches, and has his own turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i combined two of the poll things (the all the way through thing was one of the first requests i received) for this one. its rushed!
> 
>  
> 
> made it filthy and of course there's no logic here. its PORN LOGIC ok (╯✧▽✧)╯ yuri plisetsky can be whatever age you fancy here! 
> 
> as always, tell me if you,,,, enjoyed ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> comments make me write sooner and faster!

Viktor isn't sure how playtime had devolved so quickly. One second, he’s teasing at Pochayuuri’s blue sweater and laughing as Pocha chases his hand, the next...he's fondling the little creature with his tongue.

He always did have a fondness for the cute noises he could drag from that mouth, especially after he'd kissed and sucked at those lips to redness. Maybe the squeak Pocha had huffed out when he'd tripped sparked the need to hear more- in a more sexual context.

Whatever the reason, it's far from Viktor's mind as he licks and sucks at Pocha's hard prick poking out from his fuzzy sheath. Pochayuuri's adorable noises never cease to get Viktor going. As he holds Pocha up to his face, Viktor is aware of each squeak and whine pulled from Pocha's mouth as he licks at the little creature's cock eagerly.

It's too easy to lick down to Pochayuuri’s familiar pink pucker. Viktor licks at it and draws out another yelp of noise from Pocha, and then prods until the muscle gives to his tongue and allows him to slip inside Pocha's warm ass.

Viktor can't help but moan as he remembers how pliant Pochayuuri's body is. He can't wait to push inside again, to feel the warmth of the creature's asshole clenching around him.

 

Viktor had never gone very deep into Pocha, not wanting to hurt him. He'd maybe gotten a quarter of his cock inside before. It had never felt any less good though much of his cock was never stimulated.

 

Pocha didn't seem to mind the depth, as he shook and came over and over when he was used on Viktor's cock.

 

Now, Viktor is ready to get inside. He's ready to pound away in that soft body. He feels more frantic today. It's almost scary how badly he needs to fuck Pochayuuri.

With a slather of lube on his cock, Viktor leads the leaking head of his dick to Pochayuuri's spit-slick fuckhole. Viktor pulls Pochayuuri down onto his cock. Pocha squeaks and Viktor groans, savoring the hot tightness around his cock as he sinks in.

 

_More, more, more._

 

Viktor feels his own heartbeat in his ears, can feel his blood rushing hot as he slips more into Pocha.

 

He keeps going, there's no resistance and Pochayuuri is still so receptive to the finger rubbing up and down his cock. No pain, it seems. Nothing but the tight squeeze of Pocha's innards around his cock.

 

 _Perfect_ , Viktor smiles and it's almost deranged. _You were made to take cock. You were made to be my fucktoy._

 

With a yelp, Viktor slides Pocha down until his tail is pressed against Viktor. It swishes against his skin. Viktor curses when he realizes his cock has gone through Pocha's mouth, rubbing against those blunt, rounded teeth that feel like nothing more than pleasurable texture. It's too hot. Pochayuuri shakes and shakes, trembling as he cums impaled fully on Viktor. The head of Viktor's cock peeks out of his open drooling mouth.

Pochayuuri was made for this, made to sit on a thick cock, _to be fucked into_.

The thought has Viktor furiously gripping Pocha and moving him up and down as Viktor snaps his hips up in time. Pochayuuri cums again, and Viktor's breathing speeds up as he nears his own climax. Pocha's tight body around him, the way his cock slips out of Pocha's mouth...he cums hard, blanking out as his cum spills out from inside Pocha's mouth.

 

He pulls the creature off of his cock when they're both calm. His vision still feels blurred at the edges from the force of his orgasm.

“Wow...I didn't know we could do that.” Viktor huffs out a laugh. “After we eat, let's try again.”

Pochayuuri is still blissed out and filthy with cum dripping from his fur and orifices. He can't muster any answer or noise to Viktor's statement.

 

Neither notice the head of blonde hair disappearing from the crack in the door.

  


* * *

 

  


Yuri Plisetsky is in a bit of trouble. Clearly he didn't want to see Viktor's ancient cock (not so ancient as he's only 27, but it wasn't a bad dick, and old is all Yuri can come up with) so walking in on him was not Yuri's intention. What does make him curious...is what exactly Viktor was fucking.

It had been a cute little thing while they were playing. The playing had ended quickly while Yuri watched Viktor violate the little dog-boy so familiarly. It was obvious it wasn't the first time Viktor had done it to the odd, adorable creature.

Yuri would never would have seen the cute thing in a sexual context if he hadn't watched Viktor fuck, suck and impale him on his cock. It was hot, for sure, the squeaking and yelping more arousing than it had any right to be.

Well, if Yuri's dripping prick in hand as he brought himself to climax to the sound and sight was any indication. Yuri remembered how Viktor had looked, flushed and eager and almost wild in his pursuit of his climax as he used the creature like a fleshlight on his dick which was taller than Yuri's own by an inch or two.

Yuri wanted a turn. And he would get it.

 

Yakov had been on him about taking a rest from the ice anyway. While Viktor was at the rink, he would strike.

 

Viktor shouldn't have given him a key, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor is gone, it's for certain that he's on the ice. Yuri can't help the thrill that crawls up his spine as he unlocks the door to Viktor's minimalist apartment and slips inside. He locks it behind him immediately.

With a bit of a blush on his cheeks, he sets his hoodie aside on a white chair that Viktor probably never uses. _Now where is..?_

Suddenly, he hears it. A scuttling noise. He's quiet for a second, halting his footsteps to listen.

It's there again, from behind Viktor's bedroom door.

Yuri moves fast. In a few strides he's at the door, turning the doorknob and opening it too quickly. So quickly, that is hits whatever is behind it.

The little creature lies a bit away from the doorway, dizzy from the collision. Yuri feels guilty automatically. Looks like the tiny thing was pawing at the door.

He picks it up by its hoodie. Yuri notes that he was right before in the creature being male. Its little flaccid penis blends in with the surrounding fur but is still distinguishable.

The dazed creature starts when he meets eyes with Yuri. He squirms a bit, before realizing he doesn't exactly want to be dropped.

Yuri stares at it a bit. “Cute,” he murmurs and is instantly glad that Viktor isn't there. He'd die if Viktor caught him calling anything cute.

 

All thoughts of Viktor aside, he moves to the bed and takes a seat. The thread count on the sheet is clearly overly high. Probably a million dollar sheets. God, Yuri hates Viktor.

 

Yuri can't wait to use the cute dog-boy he sets on the bed, adjusting to lay flat on his stomach to be face to face with him.

 

“What do I call you?” Yuri inquires.

 

“Pocha!”

 

“Pocha? Is that it?”

 

“Pocha!”

 

Yuri tsks. Pocha can't speak much, it seems.

 

It doesn't matter really. Yuri's going to stuff him full of cock anyway.

 

* * *

 

It's tight. Pocha's asshole, only loosened with spit and fingers, clenches around Yuri's cock head as he slowly eases Pocha onto himself. It's already better than Yuri's hand. It's so good, so warm and tight. He wants to savor the feeling of his length being engulfed in Pocha's twitching hole forever. The tiny thing fusses and squeaks in Yuri's grip as he's fucked onto the blonde boy's dick.

When Pocha reaches the base, Yuri's dick barely peeks out from his mouth. The frothy precum sliding from the top dribbles down Pocha's lips. God, Yuri doesn't know why he hadn't found this out sooner.

A soft, responsive little sex-pet is what he needed. Yuri's face is flushed, expression wild as he pumps Pocha onto his wet prick with both hands.

He speeds up more. Pocha yelps as he's used quickly, only a vessel to bring Yuri to climax.

“So good, you're so tight around me…” Yuri murmurs to the creature he's using on his dick. Pocha blushes, his pink cheeks turning crimson. Yuri loves those big eyes. They hold an innocence that doesn't match the lewd noises spilling from that little mouth. And well, noises aren't only thing spilling. More cum bubbles out of Pocha's mouth.  

 

The sight finishes Yuri off. The way Pocha is so cute and soft and still taking Yuri's dripping prick and cum like a _slut_ has Yuri's blood going hot. He splatters inside of Pocha with the most mind shattering orgasm he's ever had. How will he ever go back to masturbating knowing there's something like little Pocha's body to squeeze hot around his cock?

 

Yuri moves Pocha off of his dick with a slick noises and settles him beside Yuri, cuddling the sticky, wet creature to his chest.

 

And in his post-coital bliss...Yuri fails to realize the silver-haired Russian man recovering from his own orgasm in the cracked doorway.


	12. (incest) A/B/O Yuuri/Toshiya, Yuuri/Mari, Yuuri/Minako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Yuuri takes his father's cock, his sister's cock and his mentor's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS INCEST BETWEEN YUURI AND HIS FATHER + SISTER AND MINAKO.   
> they're just little drabbles tbh, first one is for an anonymous commenter. ill upload a new chapter soon for those who aren't into this. 
> 
> yes i accept other taboo requests, this is a kink safe zone (￣▽￣)
> 
> in this a/b/o universe, all alphas have penises and all omegas have vaginas. so yes the female alphas do have cocks lol

        Toshiya grips his cock in one hand while the other pushes Yuuri's leg backward, showcasing Yuuri's mouthwatering flexibility in order to get better access to Yuuri's pink cunt, dripping wet for his own father.

It's a sight Toshiya can never tire of, the way Yuuri's cute little cock stands proud between his legs, the way his swollen folds glisten with his own wetness. 

Toshiya leans forward, pressing his cock against the hole before sliding it up and down between Yuuri's folds, leaking his pre-cum all over Yuuri's pussy. 

“Papa, papa I can't-” 

“Be patient.” 

He takes a moment to observe Yuuri, laying on his back with his hazy brown eyes focused on his father. His face is flushed in heat and his lips are more pink than usual. His facial expression is a desperate one and Toshiya loves it. 

Everything from his parted, panting mouth to the uptilt of his eyebrows. Pretty, perfect, peak omegan beauty. 

He needs to be inside. 

Toshiya presses against Yuuri's slutty hole once more. He pushes until the head sinks inside his son's omega cunt and Yuuri cries out, heat ravaged mind  _ needing  _ the alpha's cock in deeper.

Toshiya knows. He presses in more and more into that tight channel, relishing how wet and tight the squeeze of Yuuri's cunt is. He does this only for a second before pushing in all the way down to the hilt, hips flush and deep into Yuuri's pussy. 

Then he's fucking into Yuuri, hard. The wet smack of cum and slick is loud in Toshiya's ears. It's absolutely perfect. Toshiya uses the hand not holding Yuuri's leg up to fondle his peaked nipples, heatmilk beading at the tip of each dusky areola. Toshiya rubs his thumb at it, spreading the milk around his son's peaked nipples. 

Yuuri babbles in his pleasure, the feel of his father fucking into him and his swollen nipples being stimulated almost too much for him. 

“I love you! I love you Papa,” Yuuri cries out after the bulb of Toshiya's knot rubs at his entrance after a rough thrust. 

Between his son's sweet words and his hot cunt, it's hard for Toshiya not to bust right then. Instead he reaches for Yuuri's little cock that bobs with each slam of his father's hips.

“Oh, oh-” Yuuri babbles with the added sensation. “Too much, P-papa!” 

With a couple quick strokes, Yuuri cums hard with a cry and squeeze of his pussy around his father. 

More of his slick gushes out, all over his beloved Papa and his thighs, his smaller cock twitching as it spurts cum onto his stomach. Toshiya groans at the feeling and the picture his son makes covered in his own cum. He's not going to last long, he knows. 

Toshiya shifts to lay down, adjusting them so he lays behind Yuuri, spooning him and holding Yuuri's leg up to rail his son's sloppy hole further. 

Yuuri cries in his sensitivity as his father continues to ram into his slick-drenched pussy. His knot barely slips in with each slam before finally, it slips in fully.

Yuuri hiccups and squirms with the stretch, though his heat makes the omega's body ready and pliant despite how raw he feels. Toshiya grunts, locked inside of his trembling son, setting Yuuri's leg down as he spills hot inside of Yuuri's pussy.

The sensation has Yuuri arching and squirming, ass pushing against Toshiya's pelvis.  Both breathe hard, still panting in exertion, before Yuuri turns his head to lick at his father's mouth for a deep kiss. 

 

When Hiroko brings them their meal and kisses Yuuri's flushed forehead, Toshiya smiles and kisses his wife's lips. 

“Are you both fine? How was it?” 

“Very good.” Toshiya laughs. “Our Yuuri is amazing.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


            Mari loves to rail her little brother into the mattress after a long day of tending to the onsen. It makes up for the hard work. And nothing is better than ending a day of hard work than working her brother hard into his creaky bed. 

She knows so many would kill to be in her place, to have her sweet omega brother split on their cocks. Hell, even omegas thirst after his pretty round hips and curvy body. After he arrived back in Hasetsu, it was easy for her (And Toshiya...and Minako) to fall back into the happy habit of fucking their beloved omega. He really was missed dearly. 

With every stroke deep inside of his cunt, she thanks her lucky stars they were blessed with such a pretty, talented omega. 

“Ah, I wish I could lock you away from all of their hungry eyes. Make you our slut forever, here.” Mari pants as she ruts into Yuuri's pussy from behind. “You're so pretty on the ice, you entice them too much. Someone might try to steal you away from us, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri squeaks as Mari tightens her grip on his plush hips, pressing her dick farther into him. Her words only serve to make him hotter and his pussy wetter. 

“I'm yours,” he pants as Mari slams in and out rapidly, making slick noises echo with each thrust. “So good, it feels so good!” 

“That's right, mine. Your holes are mine, you're my cocksleeve, little brother.” 

Snaking a hand under his threadbare t-shirt, Mari rubs her hand over Yuuri's trembling body, over his soft stomach and chest, rubbing her fingers at his nipples until they're standing at full attention. 

“Look at you. Your body is so slutty.” 

She pinches and rolls the perked nub, pulling and making Yuuri go tighter around her. 

“Yes, yes. I'm a slut, I need it!” Yuuri whimpers out as the feeling of climax mounts. 

 

Mari slouches to tuck her nose into his fragrant neck. God, he smells so good. 

 

“Cum on my cock, baby brother. Cum on your big sister's cock.” 

 

Mari won't ever get tired of the way Yuuri milks her cock with the clench of his pretty, wet cunt around her as he cums.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


   Minako likes to leave marks on Yuuri. Smears of lipstick, hickies, bites, she likes to see Yuuri ruined and sloppy covered in signs of her ownership. So it's no surprise that she likes to cum on him. Specifically, on his face.  

He does look pretty with a mouthful of cock, with hands gripping his head to work Minako's dripping cock in and out of his pliant, warm mouth. 

But Minako's favourite part comes after she feels close and slides her spit drenched cock out of his mouth with a string of cum attached to Yuuri's wet mouth.

With a manicured hand, she grabs her dribbling cock to jerk herself to completion, standing over the kneeling omega. 

The way Yuuri's eyelashes flutter when he shuts them as Minako's cum lands on his uptilted face is endearing. 

The way warm cum slides down his flushed cheeks, down his cute house, over his swollen lips and some onto his pink tongue, stretched out to taste Minako's release pleases the alpha endlessly. 

 

Yuuri really is the perfect omega.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri fucks Makka. Viktor jacks off to it close to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has yuuri topping makka ^^ im back to finishing requests rn! ik this one might not be everyone's cup of tea do ill finish another suggestion too 
> 
> yes yuuri penetrates makka. also never forget PORN LOGIC dont ask me questions because ummm PORN LOGIC >;(

    Yuuri thanked God for his beloved poodle companions, being able to come home to such willing lovers even when his human one was busy at the rink, the one who usually kept his cock warm when he needed to release his frustration somewhere. 

Makkachin and Vicchan approached excitedly, lapping and wiggling as Yuuri bent down to pet them after entering their home, into the living room. Yuuri stroked Makkachin's head, down his side and underbelly and stroked sensually just above his cock, which was hardening quickly as the poodle picked up the meaning behind Yuuri's touch quickly. 

“Ah, Makka.” Yuuri smiled, crouching further to nuzzle behind Makkachin's soft ear. “You're not going to be putting your cock in me today. I'm going to be stuffing you full instead.” To get more of a point across, he scooted behind the poodle to grab at his furry flank and pulled Makka's ass against the growing bulge in his trainers. Makkachin's tail wagged against his belly and Yuuri knew the dog understood, rubbing his clothed prick at Makka's hole. Vicchan, bored already, wandered off to sleep Viktor and Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri, however, intended to fuck Makkachin right there in their living room. 

It wasn't often enough to be routine, but it was something they enjoyed on occasion. Mostly on the days Yuuri was a little frustrated and needed release faster than Viktor could get home. And that was exactly the problem this day. Viktor, even as a perfect cumslut just made for Yuuri's cock, needed his practice and Yuuri wasn't going to call him home even if the Russian would come hurrying back at Yuuri's beck and call. Makkachin aroused Yuuri almost as much as Viktor so really, it was more than fine. 

 

Yuuri left the room for the lube and a wet rag before returning to the living room to take off his pants and underwear. Makkachin watched, dark eyes taking in Yuuri's body, knowing full well the kind of pleasure it would bring him whenever Yuuri made himself bare like this. Makkachin's cock was already leaking in expectation, red and hanging between his legs. 

 

Yuuri smiled and uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount onto two fingers before spreading them gently around Makka's hole. He pressed them in after the dog's ass was wet and slick on the outside, stroking the walls and making Makkachin loose and wet for him. Makkachin was much tighter and much warmer than Viktor, but just as eager to receive Yuuri's fingers if the panting and dripping prick between his legs was any indication. “Oh fuck,” Yuuri muttered, and pulled out his own dick to wet it with lube quickly, stoking himself slowly and milking out more precum from the swollen head of it. He fingered and pumped in and out of Makka's hole for a while, adding more lube as he sped up and Makkachin panted harder. Finally, he led the flushed head of his dick to Makka's asshole. 

He pressed the blunt head at Makka's loosened hole, draping himself over the dog's back like he was a dog himself, mounting a bitch. When the head popped in, Yuuri hissed and had to stop himself from just gripping Makka and fucking him hard and fast too soon. Sinking in slowly, Yuuri moaned, feeling every inch of him sink into Makka's tight, wet hole. It was hot and bare, squeezing him just right. Makkachin made a half growl, something like a huff in it, and pushed back against Yuuri's cock as Yuuri began fondling his doggy prick. 

And he began thrusting. It was insanely hot, having such a pliant, warm body under him in the most taboo of ways. As he sheathed and unsheathed himself in Makka's wet asshole, he began moving his hips faster and bring Makka down to meet each thrusted more. 

“You feel so good boy, made for my dick, so good around me…” Yuuri growled out by Makka's ear as he sped up his thrusts and the fist around Makka's cock. 

“I'm gonna cum in you. I'm gonna cum-  _ fuck- _ in your tight ass-” 

Yuuri grabbed Makka's hips and pulled him down all the way, pushing his hips up, and Makkachin howled in pleasure, pre-cum making a mess on the hardwood. “So fucking tight-” 

 

The door unlocked with the quick sound of a key turning and Victor entered the front room. He turned around to lock the door per usual and started. “Yuuri! Today the-” Viktor stopped, taking in the scene, and immediately dropped his training bag by the door to take a seat on the couch, the one Yuuri was passionately fucking Makkachin in front of. 

“Oh. Please don't stop. Sorry for interrupting, Yuuri.” His cheeks were red. He definitely didn't sound or look sorry, and his jogging pants were tented in the front already.

 

“I wasn't planning on it.” Yuuri, who had just began leisurely thrusting back into Makka, picked up the pace again and sped up his hand on Makkachin's dick. “How was your day, Vitya?” 

 

“It was good.” Viktor spoke distractedly, eyes fixated on where Yuuri was pumping in and out of Makkachin's asshole, and pulled his joggers down with his underwear mid-thigh. “Yours?”

 

“A little frustrating.” Yuuri said casually, and began to rapidly pump into Makkachin as the dog pushed back on his cock again, hips jumping with the combined pleasure. “Needed fast release today.” 

 

“I see.” Viktor's hand was already pumping rapidly over his dick, the tip already purpling in extreme arousal as he jerked himself off to the sight of Yuuri fucking Makka's ass hard. 

 

Yuuri didn't respond, instead focusing on his rapidly  approaching orgasm. “Gonna cum in your ass. Take my load, _fuck_ -” he hissed and groaned as he shot his first bout of cum into the dog, who was already scrabbling at the floor during his own wet orgasm. 

Viktor sped up his hand, watching the most beloved beings in his life cum hard to each other making the oncoming release faster. Makkachin had made the worst mess of the floor in his pleasure and Viktor's depraved mind him imagine lapping it up while Yuuri watched.

Yuuri's hissed words had pre-cum dribbling fast over his knuckles and the sight of Yuuri pulling his spent cock out of Makka, connected with a string of jizz made him see stars as he came hard.

 

“Ah, anyways…” Yuuri stood up and didn't bother to pull his discarded pants back on. He began pressing kisses to Makka and wiping him down in loving strokes, all while addressing Viktor. “Welcome home, Vitya. What do you want for dinner?” 


End file.
